


A Crazy Random Happenstance

by misaffection



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Farscape
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-season 3. Crais has survived Starburst and is travelling through space when he meets someone rather unexpectedly.</p><p>Originally posted to Terra Firma, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crazy Random Happenstance

He hadn’t been watching where he was going, engrossed in reading the star chart he’d just purchased. So it wasn’t all that surprising when he bumped into someone. The next part was. The unfortunate person turned and before Bialar could even think of uttering an apology had yelled “OI!” loud enough to make his ears ring.

“I’m sorry,” he said, backing up a step. She had red hair. The last person he’d seen with red hair had been Jool and he knew what tended to happen when Jool got loud.

Things melted.

“Should think so too,” sniffed the woman. She looked him up and down. “What are you? Some kind of soldier?”

Bialar blinked. “I… I was a captain. In the Peacekeepers.”

“Who are them then?” For all her irritation, she sounded curious.

“You don’t know who the Peacekeepers are?” he asked in surprise. “Where are you from?”

“Earth. My name’s Donna.” She held out a hand. He could only think ‘Oh frell, not again’ and stared blankly at her outstretched hand.

“You take it,” she prompted. “And shake.”

“Right,” he said and did so. She gave him an odd look and he realised he’d missed a part out. “Bialar Crais.”

“Bialar,” Donna said slowly, testing his name out. Then she gave him a bright smile. “Hi!”

“Ah… hello. Look I need to… get on.” He started past her, but then stopped and looked back, suddenly curious. “How did you get here?”

“TARDIS,” she announced cheerfully. “Travels in time and space. I’m with a friend.”

“I see.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“Well you…” Her eyes dropped to the pulse pistol in his holster. Her nose wrinkled. “You said ‘were’, which means you’re not a captain anymore.”

“No,” he said. “I resigned my commission.”

Donna looked immediately interested. “Why?”

“Because…” He stopped, wondering why he was about to regale this stranger, this human female with the details of his past. “Why do you care?”

She shrugged. “You look like you need to talk about it.”

He did? “I do?”

“Yes. Definitely. See, I know that look, I seen it in him often enough. It’s the look of someone that’s seen far more death and destruction than anyone has a right to. You look… lost.”

Bialar stared at her. “I didn’t realise humans were so… observant.”

“Yeah? Well we are.” She sniffed. “So Bialar Crais. What is the story?”

And so for the next arn, he sat with her in a little café and told her the whole thing. She cried when he told her of his recruitment, listened with a tight expression as he told her of his training, held his hand when he explained how he’d first met one of her kind and how his brother had died as a result. She shook her head when he told her of Teeg and of Talyn. Stared at him in disbelief as he told her about that last Starburst and how, somehow, he had survived.

“And so here I am,” he said finally.

She sat there for a microt and then looked up. “You need someone,” was her judgement. He blinked at that.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re like he was, the Doctor I mean, when I first met him. And you need someone to… well, balance you out.”

“I don’t have anyone.” Now why had he said that? He had Talyn – he didn’t need anyone else. Didn’t he?

“Then you need to find someone,” she said, her tone very matter-of-fact. “And I think you will, probably when you least expect it.”

“I didn’t expect you,” he noted sourly.

“Not me!” she exclaimed and laughed. “Sorry but one alien boy is more than enough for me, mate.” She eyed him again. “Though at least you’re not thin.”

“Donna! There you are!”

Bialar looked round at the voice and saw a man coming towards their table. He was wearing very strange clothes and, as Donna had mentioned, was very thin. He halted and looked at Bialar curiously.

“That’s a uniform I’ve not seen in a very long time,” he said slowly.

Bialar stared. “You know of the Peacekeepers?”

“Yes.” The expression on the man’s face spoke volumes. “You’re a little out of your way captain.”

“I know. And I’m not a captain.” Bialar glanced at the bars on his coat and gave an apologetic shrug. “Old habits die hard.”

“That they do,” the man said, his tone suddenly bright again. He sat down. “I’m the Doctor. I see you’ve already met Donna.”

“I have.” There wasn’t much more he could say to that.

“We got talking,” Donna explained. She gave the Doctor what was clearly a significant look. “I like him.”

“Oh. Oh! Well good. In that case… good.”

Bialar was confused and looked at Donna. She smiled slightly. Then a soft voice whispered in his mind that it was time to go. He sighed.

“I need to leave,” he said, feeling oddly regretful. Donna’s face fell.

“Oh. Really?”

He nodded. “I’m afraid so. My ship is… somewhat recognisable and it is not wise for me to remain in one place for long periods of time.”

“That sounds familiar,” she said in a rueful voice. She arched an eyebrow at him. “Lots of running?”

“Yes.” He stood up and smiled at them both. “It was… pleasant meeting you. I wish you both a safe journey.”

“Likewise, captain,” the Doctor said.

Donna however wasn’t content with that. She got up, went over to Bialar and, much to his shock, hugged him. “Remember what I told you,” she said earnestly. She scanned his face. “And safe journey.”

Bialar smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Then he stepped away, the star charts in one hand, and walked away. The meeting had taken him by surprise but on reflection, it had been a good surprise. He did almost wish Donna hadn’t been so adamant about staying with her thin Doctor. But maybe he would meet them again.

After all, once one had evaded certain death then surely anything was possible.


End file.
